Journey to Planet Pansexual
by hollie1974
Summary: So Frank's dead, right? What? He's not? Well, Columbia is dead. No? But they are all on their way to Transsexual! What do you mean no they are not! They are going where! Takes place after the ending of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Rated M because I wanna write dirty! ;-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and thank you for checking out my first ever Rocky Horror fan fic! I actually have another I previously started but have not uploaded yet because it is not finished. However, this one kept picking at me and demanded to be written so this one goes first! I hope you enjoy and please feed the author with a review!**_

 _ **I own nothing all rights retained by their owners.**_

 _ **This takes place after Frank has been killed (or has he? Hmmmm). Janet, Brad and Dr Scott are gone and our favorite sibling couple (boy that's odd to write lol) are on their way back to their home planet, via the castle-ship (or are they? Suddenly I feel like our beloved criminologist…..where's your neck?! Lol)**_

* * *

Magenta paced nervously in the Zen room. The room hardly calmed her at all but she had entered it hoping that it would settle her nerves. Once her beloved brother realized that the ship was not on course for Transsexual he would demand answers. She was hoping that they would be at their destination before he realized. Then she wouldn't have to answer those questions by herself. Since they would be landing only two planets away from Transsexual there was a very good possibility he wouldn't notice until just before they landed. But she was nervous nevertheless.

She once again went over her mental check list to make sure everything was in place. She and Riff Raff had fished Frank and Rocky out of the pool and laid them out on the stage next to Columbia. Columbia worried her a great deal. The stun gun she had switched Riff Raff's laser out for was designed to stun beings from the Transylvanian galaxy, not earthlings. Neither she nor the Queen anticipated that Riff Raff would shoot a human. Hopefully she could explain to the Queen that it had been an accident, which Riff Raff had merely reacted to being startled. Magenta knew that where they were heading they may be able to help Columbia but she wasn't sure how the Queen was going to react to her bringing a human to their world. But over the years the annoying, tap dancing, pink haired girl had grown on Magenta. She couldn't just leave her to die if there was a chance that she could be revived. And if she could be revived, Magenta knew that Columbia would have a much better life on the planet that they were heading to as opposed to Earth.

Magenta nervously rubbed her hands together and looked around. They would be arriving at the planet of Pansexual very soon. She needed to get ready, then disappear until they landed. Then she would need to get off the ship and get to the Queen as fast as possible. The queen would explain it all to Riff Raff, explain why she did what she did. Magenta desperately hoped that Riff Raff would truly listen to the Queen and forgive her. The hardest part of doing this all was betraying her brother. But had she not, then Riff Raff would have been as good as dead. She just hoped that their relationship would survive. With a deep sigh, Magenta went off to change to get ready to meet then Queen. Her Transsexual hair style and attire would not do for a meeting with the Queen of Pansexual.

* * *

Riff Raff realized that the ship was drawing closer and closer to the planet of Pansexual. He squinted at the monitor while trying to figure out what was going on. Where they caught in a tractor beam? He flipped open the control panel to see that the destination was set for the planet Pansexual. With rising dread he tried to change the coordinates. Nothing, the panel refused to response. He felt his face color with anger.

"Maaaaaaaagggggggeeeeeeeennnnnnntttttttaaaaaaa!" He screamed as loud as he possibly could. She didn't answer him, but he wasn't expecting her too. He whirled away from the control panel and started searching the castle for his sister.

Magenta flinched when she heard Riff Raff scream for her. She tried to slow her breathing. They should be landing any moment now, then she could slip out the side door and rush off to meet the Queen. The Queen had assured her that there would be a guard there to meet her and that no matter what they would not hurt Riff Raff. Magenta felt the ship gently settle on the landing pad. She took a deep breath. Now or never, she thought to herself. She rushed from her hiding spot and straight out the side door. There stood the royal guard.

The head guardsmen bowed and said "We are here to take you to her royal highness. Please come with us."

Without a single glance backwards, Magenta quickly left with the guard.

Magenta entered the royal chambers. There upon the throne sat the lovely Queen Xara. Magenta rushed forward and knelt in front of the Queen. She heard the Queen chuckle and walk towards her. She felt a light touch on her shoulder. Magenta looked up into the Queen's beautiful laughing green blue eyes.

"Really, Magenta? When have I ever demanded such formalities on my planet?" And with that the Queen drew Magenta into her warm embrace.

Magenta was surrounded by the queen's wonderful scent of lilacs and honey. She melted into the queen's soft, warm embrace relaxing against the light silk of the Queen's gown.

It was at that moment an enraged Riff Raff burst through the doors of the royal chamber. Queen Xara took one look at his face and shoved Magenta behind her.

"Queen Xara! I should have known that you would have something to do with my sister betraying me!" He shrieked in his ear splitting way.

"Riff Raff it's not at all what you think. You need to calm down and allow myself and Magenta to explain what is going on and why. Guards, return to their ship and fetch the prince. Take him sick bay where he can be monitored until he awakes. You know what to do with his creation."

"Wait!" Magenta cried to the guards as they turned to leave.

The Queen turned to Magenta while still keeping an eye on Riff Raff. "Wait? For what?"

"There is an injured human on the ship as well." Magenta began.

"Why would you bring an injured human here?" Xara asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Riff Raff shot her."

The Queen swung her full attention to Riff Raff. "You shot a human?" She asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Before Riff Raff had a chance to answer Magenta rushed to say, "It was an accident. The human startled Riff Raff. It was merely a reflex."

The Queen studied Magenta for a moment. "He shot her with the gun I supplied you?"

"Yes."

The Queen closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "O.K. Guards retrieve the human as well and take her to sick bay. Remember she is a human and much more fragile than the beings in our galaxy, handle her carefully and gently. Understood?"

"Yes, my Queen." The head guardsmen answered then led the guards out of the room.

Xara turned her attention back to Riff Raff. "Now, Riff Raff are you calm enough to sit and talk with your sister and me?"

Riff Raff tuned his back on both of them. "I don't even want to look at her right now, much less talk to her." He growled.

Magenta gasped and lowered her head. Xara slipped her arm around Magenta.

"It will be alright, darling." She whispered to Magenta. "Go freshen up, get something to eat and drink. Let me talk to your brother. I am sure that he will listen to reason and maybe even a bit better if you were elsewhere. It will be ok. I promise." Magenta gave a little sniffle and nodded. Xara kissed her on the cheek and sent her on her way.

Once they were alone Xara spoke to Riff Raff's back. "Come sit with me Riff Raff and let me explain. Some of it is going to be hard for you to hear and a lot of it you are not going to like, but you will understand why Magenta did what she did. I know you are upset and I know that you are incredibly pissed that Frank is not dead."

Riff Raff kept his back turned to the queen. "I will NOT talk or listen. I have nothing to say nor do I wish to hear anything you have to say."

Xara cocked an eye brow in his direction. "So be it." She hissed. "Then I will just put you on a ship to Transsexual and your sister can just remain here with me."

Riff Raff turned and glared at Xara his hands opening and closing in anger.

"Yeah, thought that would get your attention. Now would you like to have nice civilized conversation or would you prefer to keep behaving like a spoil Transsexual brat?"

"We can talk." Riff Raff ground out through clenched teeth.

"Wonderful! Follow me." Xara led him to a balcony off the royal chambers. There they sat at a small table. A maid scurried over to serve them some wine.

"Thanks love." Xara said smiling warmly at the maid after she served them the wine.

"Of course my Queen. Is there anything else you need?"

"Just privacy." Xara replied with a small smile.

Without another word the maid left.

"I have a story for you Riff Raff. One that will probably shock and confound you. But it is a true story nevertheless and one that I am not looking forward to telling you, yet the story must be told. And telling you will be a whole lot easier than telling Frank." Xara said with a sad shake of her head.

"Fine." Riff Raff said. "I'm ready to listen." Though his tone betrayed his words.

"The Old Queen of Transsexual has lost her mind. No, don't look at me like that. I mean she has really lost it. As you know I have spies on your planet, just as your planet has spies here. You know how these things work." Riff Raff nodded. "Well, one of my spies learned of a most troubling plan. Because Frank somewhat went off the rails of what he was supposed to be doing-"

"Somewhat?!" Riff Raff scoffed.

"O.K." Xara said throwing her hands up in mock surrender. "Really went off the rails. Well, you know what you were told to do by the Old Queen. Do whatever you needed to do to get back home and you were strongly encouraged by the Old Queen to kill Frank. Didn't that seem odd to you that she would want you to kill her only son or were your thoughts so clouded by hate to see that? Anyway," Xara continued not giving Riff Raff a chance to answer. "Frank wasn't the only one being set up. So were you. My spies uncovered an awful plot constructed by none other than the Old Queen's advisor Lordy Lord. I am sure as you well know that if Frank were dead, then Lordy Lord would inherit the throne. And as you also know there is no love loss between you and Lordy Lord. Once you had successfully killed Frank and retuned to your home planet, you would have been tried for assassinating the prince and would have been executed."

Riff Raff stared at Xara stunned. After a few moments he gave himself a little shake and asked "Why didn't Magenta tell me any of this?"

"That is my fault so please don't blame her. The less people that knew the better. One small foul up could have put you, Magenta and Frank in very grave danger. Please don't be angry with her. She only did what I asked of her."

"And what exactly was that?" Riff Raff bit out.

"To go along with everything but to switch your ray gun with a Transylvanian stun gun that I sent her. And then to program the ship to come here and lock it down so the coordinates could not be changed. That is all."

Riff Raff took a deep drink of his wine, trying to digest Xara's words. "Now what?" he asked after a few moments.

"Well, I think it would be best if you, Magenta, Frank and well, this human if she survives stayed here. It's too dangerous to return to your home planet. At least right now."

In a fit of rage Riff Raff jumped up from the table and stomped his way over to the railing of the balcony. "This has been your plan all along, hasn't it?" He shouted, his back once again to the Queen. "To get her here!"

"What? Oh Riff Raff, no!" Xara leapt to her feet and quickly went to Riff Raff's side. She reached out her hand and gently turned him to face her. Tears had gathered in his eyes. "Oh Riff Raff…..no. It's not what you think. I know that through the years Magenta and I have been lovers on and off, just like Frank and I have been lovers as well, but Riff Raff…..Magenta loves you. I mean really loves you. With every ounce of her being. You always have been and always will be number one in her life. And think of it Riff Raff! Here on this planet you two can live in the light. No more keeping your relationship in the dark. Here you can live and love as you please."

"Why? How?"

"Oh Riff Raff" Xara chuckled. "You spent far too much time being jealous of me and not enough time learning about the planet Pansexual. Because most Pansexuals are so, well sexual we have evolved for population control. Each Pansexual can only have one child. One, that is all. So no one on this planet has a sibling. Therefore a relationship such as yours and Magenta's is not frowned upon here. We cannot judge such a relationship. So you and she are free to live here as who you really are."

Riff Raff milled over this information for a moment. "I would like to see my sister now." He said.

"Your calm? You're not angry anymore?" Xara asked searching his face.

"I am calm and no, I am no longer angry. I understand what she did and why she did it. I would like to speak to her."

"Alright. Let's go find her." Xara said turning to leave. Riff Raff reached out and gently grasped her elbow, stopping her. He quickly released her.

"I didn't mean to shoot the human. It really was an accident." His eyes pleading with her to believe him.

Xara smiled at him. "I have known you and Magenta for a very long time. There have been very few occasions that I have found you to be cruel, very few occasions. I do believe that it was an accident. Now, let's go find your sister."

Riff Raff let out the breath he had been holding, nodded and followed the Queen from the room.

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you FireandBloodandKittens for your review! Reviews make my muse dance!**_

 _ **Moving right along, our first bit of smut! Yay smut!**_

* * *

Riff Raff followed Xara back into the castle. They soon arrived at a hallway that contained three closed doors. Xara indicated the door furthest to the right.

"Magenta is in there. This will be your quarters for as long as you decide to stay." She said.

"The middle door leads to your room, does it not?" Riff Raff asked staring at the door separating him from his sister.

"Yes, it does. Riff Raff, you and Frank are still in serious danger. Magenta too, if anyone ever catches wind of her part in this and I am sure they will. You are all in my favor for as long as you are here. This means you are under my protection. This hallway and these rooms are well guarded. No one can get in here without my permission. No one."

"Frank is under your protection too?" Riff Raff asked dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Yes, he is. Look, I know how he treated you. Magenta told me how cruel he was to you. Here, Frank is just another individual on my planet. Yes, he is under my protection, but his royal blood means nothing to the citizens of Pansexual. He will not lay a hand on you in any way, shape or form. I can promise you that. If he wishes to whip someone, well we have citizens here that really enjoy being whipped. I am sure he will have more than a few volunteers."

Riff Raff's shoulders visibly relaxed with relief. He almost smiled. Then another thought occurred to him. "What will happen when Lordy Lord and the Old Queen realize what you have done?"

"It will mean war." Xara shrugged. "I'm ready."

"You would war for Frank?" Riff Raff asked her.

"I love Frank. I love Magenta too. And Magenta loves you. I will always fight for those I love." Xara smirked at Riff Raff and said in a low voice. "I could love you too under the right circumstances."

Riff Raff's mouth fell open. He quickly threw open the door, slamming it firmly behind, Xara's tinkling laughter following him into the room.

All thoughts of Xara, Frank and war fled him mind as his eyes alight on his sister. She sat quietly on the corner of a large bed. Her eyes were closed, her hands rested in her lap, her head slightly lowered. As always he was stuck dumb by her beauty. He would never understand why she choose him. She could have anyone she wanted. Hell, there was a Queen in the hallway who would happily spend the rest of her life with Magenta. Why him? What did she see in him? He took a step towards her.

"Magenta." He said softly.

Magenta slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were marred with worry and sadness. "Are we ok?" She asked so softly Riff Raff barely heard her words.

Riff Raff felt a sharp stab of guilt. "We are as long as you will forgive me. Magenta I just lose my mind when it comes to you. I just….I'm sorry."

Magenta arose and walked to stand in front of him. Her eyes met his. "There is nothing to forgive."

Riff Raff let out a gasp of relief and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and he buried his face in her wild hair. He squeezed her to his body whispering words of love over and over to her. She drew him out of her hair and pulled his face down to hers, her lips claiming his.

* * *

Xara laughed as she watched Riff Raff quickly disappear into his room. While she didn't say it, she had missed him too. With his strange rather straight laced ways, he was fun to tease.

Xara decided that since Riff Raff and Magenta would be _busy_ for most of the day, she would go see if Frank had awakened yet. She would also check on the human they had brought back with them. She planned to put her own personal doctor in charge of the human. Hopefully they could heal her, but Xara had her doubts. The weapons in the Transylvanian galaxy were something that humans had never been exposed to. She wasn't sure what affect they would have on a human. She pushed through the doors of the sick bay. Upon entering she saw that Frank was still out. She looked at the bed next to him to see a small pink haired human. She walked passed Frank and over to the human. One of the sick bay team entered the room.

"Any idea of a prognosis for her?" Xara asked looking down at the girl.

"Well, we have been monitoring her breathing and heart rate. From our research, they both seem a bit low, but not at a dangerous level. Outside that we know nothing. We are not certain what she will be like when she awakens."

Xara nodded. "Can you please go get Dr. ZipZap? I would like him to take a look at her."

"At once, my Queen." With that he left.

Xara heard a mumbling coming from the other bed. She grinned. Frank was waking up. She hurried over to his side.

Frank's eyes lashes flutter, then a moment later opened. He looked peaceful for exactly one second then sat straight up in bed, bunching the covers in front of his chest, a panicked look on his face.

"Frank! It's ok. Everything is fine. You are safe." Xara said in a soothing tone, resting her hand softly on his shoulder.

He turned his wide eyes on her. "Xara?" He asked confusion twisting his features. "Are you dead too?"

Xara gave a small chuckle. "No Frank, neither one of us are dead. You are on my planet. You are very much alive and safe. So you can release your death grip on the blankets now."

"How am I here? Riff Raff shot me, that bastard. He had a ray gun. He shot a human as well and-" Frank broke off as his gaze followed Xara's pointing finger. A look of relief flashed across his features when he saw Columbia resting in the next bed. "She's alive, then? She's ok?" He asked unable to tear his eyes from Columbia.

"Well, she's alive. As far as ok, we aren't sure yet. I have my personal physician coming to check her over and see."

Frank turned his gaze back on Xara. He reached out and took her small hand in his larger two. "So how are we here and not dead? Where is Riff Raff? I hope you have him locked up somewhere? Why aren't we on my planet?

"Oh, so many questions!" Xara said waving her free hand dismissively in the air. "First, Frank you need checked out. Then if all is well with you I will explain everything to you. Just be patient." Frank quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I know patience isn't your strong suite but you will have to try for now."

Frank dropped his gaze to the bed, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Will you stay with me?" He whispered so softly Xara barely heard.

Xara sat down on his bed and reached out her free hand. She gently gripped his chin and raised his head, her eyes meeting his. "Oh Frank." She said drawing her arm around his shoulder and pulling his head to rest on her chest. She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Of course I'll stay with you."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Soon Frank's even breathing told Xara that he was asleep. She remained still with him in her arms, knowing that the sleep would help heal him.

* * *

Magenta and Riff Raff melted into each other's bodies. Magenta gently teased Riff Raff's lips with her tongue before pushing her way beyond them. Riff Raff groaned deep in his throat, his body shaking gently at her assault. His hands fisted into her hair as he hardened immediately. Magenta's hands fluttered up the sides of his face. Her fingers took ahold of his top lying ponytail and gave a yank freeing his hair. Her hands brushed his hair down off the top of his head so it softly fell to his shoulders.

She drew back and broke the kiss. "Let's get you out of this ridiculous uniform." She said tugging on his shirt.

He said nothing but slyly grinned at her. Quick as a flash he stood naked before her, his desire very evident. Magenta bit her lip in a way that made Riff Raff crazy. He reached out and ripped the flimsy black nightgown from her body. She gasped with excitement. He grabbed her and fell on the bed with her underneath him. He peppered kisses all over her face as his hands dug into her hips.

"Oh Riff Raff….." Magenta sighed, enjoying the warmth of his body against his. He kissed the corners of her mouth, then lowered his lips to her creamy neck. He left a trail of hot, wet kisses from her jawline to her collarbone. She rewarded him with a low throaty moan. He answered her moan by nipping at her collarbone. Her fingers dug into his back, her nails lightly scratching at his flesh. He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her neck while his hands massaged their way up to her breasts. His thumbs strummed over her nipples causing Magenta to gasp and buck her body in need. Riff Raff smiled into her neck and began kissing his way down to her breasts. Once there he buried his face in her breasts, his tongue lapping at the sensitive flesh there. He soon captured a nipple between his lips, gently flicking it with his tongue.

"Riff Raff….." Magenta moaned.

"Yes, my most beautiful sister?" He asked cheekily releasing his hold on her nipple.

Magenta glared down at him. He saw the fire of desire in her eyes, but he also saw that he temped her temper. Suddenly she grabbed him by the ears and yanked his face up to hers, her brow resting against his.

"Don't…fuck…with…me." She growled at him.

Riff Raff chuckled. "As you wish, my beauty." He said, then entered her in one fluid movement. They moaned in unison as feelings of pleasure washed over both of them. Riff Raff begun a slow grind into Magenta's body. He pressed his face against her shoulder marveling at the feel of her body. He bit the inside of his lip, not certain how long her could hang on. He could restraint himself from anything, except her. He wouldn't have long to wait however.

Magenta wrapped her legs around his body drawing him in deeper. She arched her body up to his, her orgasm quickly building from the fullness within her. Her hips began pumping, increasing their meeting speed. Riff Raff groaned and squirmed trying desperately to put off his release so she could have hers. Suddenly Magenta's body went stiff, a loud deep moan erupting from her throat as her body clamped down on his. Her orgasm shook them both and Riff Raff finally felt free to chase his. His paced quicken and a roar issued from his mouth and he erupted into her throbbing body. As their pulse rate slowed her drew himself off her but pulled her on to his chest. He kissed her face over and over whispering her name.

* * *

Xara sat next to Frank's bed, her hand clasped in his as the doctor checked him over.

"Well, your highness it looks like there is no lasting damage from the stun gun for Frank. A few days of good food and rest and he should be just fine."

"I am pleased to hear that." The Queen said with a grin giving Frank's hand a gentle squeeze. "So he can leave sick bay?"

"Yes, we really don't need to monitor him any longer. He should be fine." The doctor said with a smile.

"Can I stay with you?" Frank asked Xara, slight panic in his eyes.

"Of course, Frank. But I have never seen you like this before." Xara answered concern clouding her features.

"I feel like something isn't right. Like what you are going to tell me is going to change my life forever. Xara, I am scared."

Xara sighed and nodded. "I won't make you wait much longer. Once we get to my room and get you settled then I will let you know what is going on."

"I don't know if I want to know." Frank said.

"Well, probably not, but you need too." Xara said regretfully. She turned her attention on the doctor. "So what about the human-"

"Her name is Columbia." Frank interrupted.

"Um Columbia. What about her?" Xara asked.

The doctor sighed. "Well…."


End file.
